


New Tradition

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Zig has an idea to solve the Christmas tree problem.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Chris Powell





	New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> It was great to write about my boys again and it happens after the new series I’m planning for them and that will problem take some time for me to post :/ 
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It would have everything to be perfect. This was Zig and Chris’ first Christmas in their new house they had bought together in Northbridge, after Zig returned from Japan. They spent a whole year apart so obviously the next step was to move together. And they were so happy that they would host their first Christmas dinner for their families. Chris’ mother and siblings and Zig’s mother and sisters would arrive the next day, but the boyfriends were already arranging everything. So, Chris’ bother was unusual.

_Hello, babe – Zig said when he got home and saw Chris in the kitchen, picking ingredients to make gingerbread. He walked over to his boyfriend carrying two bags and set them on the table before leaning in to kiss him.

_Hi – Chris answered with a bit of sadness as he turned to face Zig and leaned against the sink, arms crossed. Zig frowned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

_What’s the problem? It’s Christmas! We’re hosting our first Christmas dinner! Our families are coming! – Zig enumerated his sentences trying to make Chris smile, but failed – I don’t understand why you’re so sad – Zig caressed Chris’ cheek with the back of his knuckles.

_Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to welcome our families, but I wish everything was perfect, and how can we have a perfect Christmas night if we don’t even have a Christmas tree? I can’t believe we didn’t think about that when we went to the groceries, now we have no money for it. AJ and Kyle will be so disappointed, we always had a Christmas tree at home – Chris sighed, looking at his boyfriend’s eyes – what will we do?

_I know you’re upset about that, and which is why I went to Uskea this morning – Zig was thrilled as he went to one of the bags he’d brought and took a little tree in a vase. He held it in both hands and stood in front of Chris, who raised an eyebrow.

_What’s this?

_A bonsai tree. It’s a Japanese typical-

_I know what a bonsai tree is, Zig. I want to know what we’re supposed to do with it.

_What do you think? Decorate like a Christmas tree! – he grinned – it was what I did last year in Japan and my apartment had no room for a real tree. I bought a bonsai and mini ornaments and decorated it. I think I sent you a picture…oh, and I found little Christmas balls, and we can use cotton to make snow, just like I did. What do you think? – Chris looked at Zig for a few seconds and snorted.

_You’re kidding me, right? Look at this, it’s a foot high. How would we put the gifts under it? And it’s not even a pine tree! It definitely doesn’t look like a Christmas tree! – he buried his face in his hands – we’re killing a tradition! – Zig laughed and Chris looked up and rolled his eyes – go ahead, laugh, that’s what we should do in this situation.

_Or we could enjoy it and create a new tradition! You said you’re sad because we didn’t have a Christmas tree, and I got one. I know it isn’t a real tree, but it’s better than nothing. I know AJ and Kyle will like it – Zig smiled and Chris couldn’t help but smile back. He remembered the bonsai Christmas tree Zig made in Japan and it was really great. They could make that work, just as they did with their relationship last year, when they were living under a 12-hour time zone.

_You’re right, I think it could make a nice Christmas tree – Chris took the little tree from Zig’s hands – sorry for the jerk I was with you, I was frustrated and you found a solution to the problem. I was ungrateful.

_Hey, that’s okay. I know a change isn’t always easy, but it’ll be fun. We can do it while our gingerbreads bake.

_Oh, does it mean you’ll help me? – Chris winked and Zig tapped his own forehead.

_Oh, no. I said too much – Zig looked at Chris and they busted out laughing. Then wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. Chris ran a hand through Zig’s hair and he bite Chris’ lower lip. They pulled back and shared a beam.

_You’re my hero. You saved our Christmas – they giggled and kissed again – I love you so much, Zig.

_I love you too, Chris – they were about to kiss again when they saw Tofu, the cat, surrounding and smelling the bonsai – Tofu!

_Mroow? – she startled and froze in place.

_Don’t even think about it, little miss – Chris feigned anger at her, and the cat backed away from the tree.

_Don’t worry, I bought something to you – Zig took a stuffed mouse with a Santa hat from the bag and gave it to Tofu. Soon she was on the floor playing with the little toy.

_You just made me and Tofu happy with your gifts. Very nice, Santa Claus – they laughed.

_Please don’t tell Marie, or she’ll make me Santa next year after the baby is born – Chris chuckled.

_Oh, but you would make a great Santa – Zig nudged him, laughing.

_But this is not your gift! I’ll give you tomorrow morning.

_I know. But it made me happy as if it were a gift – the guys shared a smile and kissed passionately – now let’s stop talking and get to work. The gingerbreads won’t bake by themselves!

_Okay, Captain Powell – Zig still called Chris like that when he acted as the natural leader he was. Chris rolled his eyes but grinned.

_So let’s go, Ortega – he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before they got back to the counter to make the gingerbread cookies.


End file.
